Gheesling's Big Brother 1
Gheesling's Big Brother 1 is the premiere season of Gheesling's Big Brother. The season featured 17 HouseGuests competing to make it to the end, and featured a variety of twists in the game. Part of the main twist this season was that the majority of the HouseGuests had a secret partner, excluding one who worked alone. Various other twists occured throughout the game, such as a Double Eviction on Day 6. The series will last for a total of 40 days, with the winner being crowned on the final day. Production Casting Applications for the series began on September 27, 2012 and required applicants to answer questions such as their age, color level, and whom their favorite previous HouseGuest was. Round 2 of applications began on September 29, and featured more detailed questions about the applicants. Questions included applicants opinions on various twists, as well as their strategy and what sets them apart from other hopefuls. The 17 competing HouseGuests were revealed on the premiere night. Broadcast The series began on October 2, 2012. It is slated to last for a total of 40 days, with the Winner and Runner-Up beign crowned on the final day. The first eviction of the season occured on Day 4, with subsequent evictions happening every other day. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. A new edition to the format is the presence of the "Player of the Week", in which the public would be polled each week to determine who would receive the title. It could bring either a reward or a punishment with it, each time being random. A HouseGuest was not eligible to be Player of the Week for two consecutive weeks, similar to the Head of Hosuehold position. HouseGuests Main article: List of Gheesling's Big Brother 1 HouseGuests Summary On Day 1, the 17 HouseGuests were revealed. They were all later informed who their secret partner was, though one HouseGuest was left without a partner. Later that night, the group competed in the first Head of Household competition, which Sharon won. On Day 2, Sharon failed to make her nominations in time, thus placing herself and her partner, Billy, on the block. On Day 3, Seth won the first Power of Veto of the season, and chose to leave nominations intact. This resulted in Sharon's eviction the following day, when she was voted out in a twelve to three vote. Due to her inactivity, a penalty vote was cast against Sharon as well, bringing the total vote to thirteen to three. Following Sharon's eviction, Ace became the new Head of Household. It was then announced that Arizona had won the first Player of the Week title, and would be immune from eviction that week. This led to an altercation between Arizona and several other HouseGuests. Shortly afterwards, Ace opened Pandora's Box, unleashing the "Triple Threat" twist into the game for the week. This twist required him to nominate three HouseGuests for eviction, with two of them being evicted. On Day 5, he chose to nominate Blake, Nic and Robert for eviction. Later that night, Seth won the second Power of Veto competition, which required those competing to list the 17 HouseGuests in the order they applied for the series. He chose to use the Power of Veto on Robert, with Ty being named the replacement nominee. At the eviction, Ty was evicted, receiving 7 votes. Blake was the second person evicted that night, receiving 6 votes. It was announced that Hannah had won the second Player of the Week prize, which she could either accept or decline. She chose to accept the offer, and received immunity from being nominated pre-veto. This means she cannot be an initial nominee, but can be nominated as a replacement nominee if the Veto is exercised. During the HoH competition, those competing had to answer questions about their fellow HouseGuests and the answers they provided on their applications. Ultimately, Matt won the competition. Voting history Notes * : As Sharon failed to send her nominations in on time, she was automatically nominated for eviction, as was her partner. * : Due to her inactivity, a penalty vote was cast against Sharon. * : As she won the Player of the Week title, Arizona was immune from nominations that week. * : Ace opened Pandora's Box and unleashed the "Triple Threat" twist, meaning three HouseGuests were nominated for eviction, with two of them leaving. * : As she won the second Player of the Week prize, Hannah was immune from being nominated before the Veto competition was held. Ratings Following each eviction, the group's ranking on the Groups page was taken. External links Group Page